Lavanda
by Biersackddict
Summary: Lavandas don't grow on Summer, but still, this flower could take you into anything even if it's summer. LaviYuu, KroMiran, Allena.
1. Lavi for Kanda

I did think about making this 3 chapters long, though every chapter will have different parings, my favorite ones. Oh, also, they all include Lavandas and they in different seasons of the year. Last chapter it was christmas, Today's summer and next will be spring.

This chapter's contains **LaviYuu, **and you'll get to read something really funny down below…

Anyhow, I do not own -Man. Thank you people for Reading ~!

:::

The long-blue haired samurai was in his usual meditating at the training dojo. He was alone, until he noticed he wasn't.

He heard the door creak open, but he managed to ignored it like if he hadn't noticed anything until it was closed.

He rapidly turned around to look at the person who dared to bother Kanda in one of his meditaions when the person called out his first name, _Yuu._

He never liked being calling so, he stood up sheathed Mugen towards the Baka Usagi.

But he didn't even seem to fear him. He looked as happy as ever. He entered and sat on the floor quietly with his hands on his back since he entered.

Kanda didn't mind him and went back to his meditating with a small 'Che'.

But the rabbit's stares prevented him from concetrating until he took the silence away to manage a small talk.

"What is it, Baka Usagi?" He asked rather angry, his eyes still closed with his concentration pose, sweatdropping at the scene.

Lavi started to play with his head, moving it to the sides like wanting to reach his shoulder. He did not answer.

Kanda let a small growl, marking his veins on his forehead. Now he was getting angry.

He quickly turned to see the red-head, opening his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get to finish.

"Say Yuu, do you like flowers?" Lavi interrupted, withdrawing one hand from his back with a small violet-blue flower between his fingers.

Kanda blinked at few times until he looked at him with a confused espression. "Flowers?" He asked.

"Yes, flowers." He said with a blank face, handing the small flower to Kanda.

Kanda slowly took the flower like if he was afraid of it. He touched it's soft and colourful petals, sliding the tip of his fingers at the stem.

Lavi took it back, causing Kanda to turn moody again.

The red-head smiled and chuckled looking at Kanda. He got a bit closer, sitting beside him and got to talk again.

"They are called Lavandas." He began pointing his index finger at the small flower.

Kanda nodded with a small 'aha' looking at Lavi with a sweatdrop.

Lavi ignored the 'aha' and continued, "You know something Yuu?"

Kanda got a little pissed, "Too much questions, Usagi." He said, adding a barely hearable 'che' at the end.

Again, Lavi ignored his last statement and went on, "Lavanda starts with my name, and ends with your name."

Kanda stared at him with confusion, pulling a petal from the Lavanda.

He stood up and left the room quietly, closing or rather slamming the door shut.

Lavi smiled and did so going back to his room, leaving the Lavanda alone in the dark room.


	2. Krory for Miranda

I'm low of ideas. Yes, this is a just a simple and basic for being my first start story posted. It is a small drabble of my OTP, that we all know that this pair of dummies look really cute when they make mistakes, especially when they're together, but what if they had a small romantic moment by an insignificant mistake?

It is very fluffy and cute. Let's call this a PILLOW. Also, this fic takes place outdoors, at town and not at the Black Order. Anyways, like we all know, I don't own -Man and characters either, It is all owned by Hoshino-sensei.

:::

It had been a very exhausting week, full of missions and even worser, from today was 1 day until Christmas. And miraculously, no exorcist seemed to be in a mission, so as we know, we have the usual 6 exorcist that we mainly know, taking the day off to go to town.

Everyone planned to have a gift exchange, and went downtown to get the gift of the person who everyone picked. They were separated in pairs, 3 small groups. Two went one way, two to the other and the last two to another.

Miranda and Krory were the last two. They went to a flower shop to get Lenalee's gift from Miranda. Maybe some flowers could be a gift for her.

Walking into the small store, they noticed all the beautiful flowers, she couldn't even decide on which ones were best.

"Beautiful..." Muttered Miranda under her amazement, poking the flowers that were on the large vases, giggling to herself.

"I'm sure she would like them , they're all very lovely. The fact that they smell nice makes me want a bouquet for me." Krory laughed which also caused Miranda to follow along to his laugh.

She noticed a vase with a few purple Lavandas. They were so pretty, she thought maybe Lenalee would like them since she liked purple a lot.

"I could take these!" Miranda said, trying to lift up just to take the flowers from the shelf.

"I can help you!" Krory grabbed her around her waist, lifting her up.

"So close..." Stretching her arm until she could barely touch the petals with the tip of her fingers.

Krory lift a little higher causing Miranda to move around the sides, failing to get the Lavandas.

Without noticing, she brutally took them from the pot, making it fall to the floor. Finally, giving up, she fell to the side and Krory and his fast senses hurried to catch her preventing her fall.

Keeping her eyes shut and her hands into fists at the top of her chest, she slowly opened her eyes, seeing surprisingly that Krory had caught her.

She nervously turned around to see him smiling a little, with a blush on his cheeks.

Miranda blushed too and whispered a small 'Thank you' to his ear.

Krory turned to see her and she kissed him on the cheek by surprise.

"I believe that Christmas is really the best holiday ever..." Muttered Krory, chuckling while Miranda put her arms around his neck, carrying the Lavandas in her hands.

:::

Don't forget to review please!


	3. Allen for Lenalee

The thing I always mention last, I will now say first. People. I do not own D. Gray-Man.

And today's pairing is the one the we all know it's CANNON. Oh and also, It is spring on this one and it takes place at the Black Order's garden (If it has no garden, well, this is a fanfic right? I can make one up). And maybe last chapter, I don't know if anyone suggests any other pairing…

:::

The dark-green haired girl rushed from her room, hurrying to garden for some reason. She was really exciting that March 21st was finally here, and it's been a while since she last went to see how much the flowers had grown.

Upon reaching the entrance to the garden, taking by surprise the white-haired boy was already watching the beauty of flowers as they illuminated in the garden.

She wanted to take him by surprised so she quietly walked towards him, avoiding to make him turn around.

She got there without getting caught, so put her hands on his face, covering his eyes.

He smiled and made a small chuckle, "Lenalee." He said, pulling her hands down and turning around to see her.

She smiled whispering a small wow before giggling to herself until she talked.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked him. Allen thought for a moment until he got his chance to reply.

"Just watching how beautiful nature can be." He said turning to see the garden again.

Lenalee stood beside him, before pointing at the pile of some violet-blue flowers.

"Aren't they pretty?" Lenalee asked and Allen nodded.

"You like purple don't you?" He asked and she smiled.

"Well…" He finished, going to pile of flowers, taking one and getting back beside Lenalee.

She looked at the flower, "Beautiful…" Lenalee said as he handed the flower to her.

"It's a Lavanda, isn't it?" Allen asked while she was still busy stroking the flower.

"It is?" Lenalee asked, looking back at Allen who took the flower for a while before putting it at the top of her ear, sliding his fingers between her ear, caressing her hair.

Lenalee blushed at the sudden action and looked away to hide her face from his view.

Allen laughed quietly, and when she noticed so she turned back to see him.

"So, what is your favorite color, then?" Lenalee asked, putting her arms around his neck.

"I don't have a favorite color." Allen replied, pulling his face closer to her s they're noses were barely touching. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to give a small kiss on her soft lips.

Lenalee put her hand behind his head, deepening the kiss. As soon as they boke the kiss, he turned to whisper to her something in the ear.

"Maybe I like purple" He said smiling into her ear.


End file.
